The Dark Secret
by megscurtisxoxo
Summary: One night Ponyboy Curtis is kidnapped by the visious Socs. They beat him, trying every way they can to bring Dally into play, because only Dally has the answers to save Pony. Will he do it? will he risk the deadly secrets of his past to save a friend?
1. Chapter 2

The Dark Secret Chapter 2

I scrambled up desperate to get away. The rain had frozen every part of me. I felt numb everywhere, lightning flashed in the sky and I got a flash of one of the socs faces. His hair was wheat blonde and it was clinging to his head. His eyes had a wild look in them, and that scared me then thunder roared in the background. I backed away from him the three socs were still standing behind him in a zigzag position. I took a deep breath and sprinted trying to get past them, the rain pounded on my face, and I felt a whipping of the wind slapping my face. I made it past one of the socs just two more. I heard the plumb face soc scream for them to catch me.

I thought I was home free, but a soc grabbed my shirt painfully yanking me back. It was plumb face, I mentally swore at him. He was glaring down at me, clearly not impressed by the stunt I pulled. I wasn't done trying to get away he snarled at me lifting me higher, this guy was really strong. I didn't even think Darry and Dally together could take him down. _Darry! _I forgot about my brothers, God knew what they were thinking right now. It was pouring out here, and I knew I was well after curfew, just by the stars I knew that.

I was flung out of my thoughts; the soc had asked me something. I just glared at him he gave a twisted smile.

"Well greaser? You are going to help us or what?"

I blinked, trying to see if I heard him right. A soc? Wanted me to help him? Yeah right. I didn't believe it for a second. Even if it was true I'd never risk my neck for the people who jump us greasers just because they're bored. I gave a harsh laugh, or what I hoped was a harsh laugh. I was still shaking, then I spat at him. His eyes narrowed into thin slits, then he whipped me, I felt the hard impact of the wall. I dropped to the ground like a ton of lead struggling to get the wind back in me.

But I knew this was my chance. I jumped up and sprinted off. Stars danced before my eyes and my head pounded but my main parity was getting away. I could pass out later, I heard the soc shout out, but I didn't see the car coming for me. I ran and ran, it got harder to see but I kept pushing my body, I ran until I was in Greaser Territory, my heart was pounding in my chest so hard I half expected it to fly right out.

The rain started pounding down again. I struggled to stay conscious, but part of mind wouldn't mind just dropping dead here and now. I was so cold, I felt numb from the inside and out. My body ached from the damn wall, and my head pounded. My guess from the wall and being tossed, around like a rag doll. I stopped and looked around; I was in the park, I half smiled. Then stopped fighting, I let go of whatever was keeping myself conscious then let my body drop to the ground.

The grass caught me like a bed. I rolled onto my back, the rain still fit my face but this time it felt soothing. I knew now that I was down I wasn't getting back up and I didn't want to. Soon I drifted off, away from the cars rushing by and from the rain. For the first time that night, I was in a small form of bliss.


	2. Chapter 3

The Dark Secret Chapter 3..

When I woke up, I was still shivering. Although I could feel my fingers and toes this time. I slowly pushed myself up and regretted it immediately. My head was throbbing, and the room spun a little bit. I looked around, soon realizing that I wasn't in the park anymore, I was in my own room. I guess someone found me last night and brought me home, my stomach growled complaining in the lack of food but I didn't think that I would be able to hold anything down. I sighed and tried again to sit up, just a little slower this time. It kind of worked, the room didn't spin this time, but the headache still went on strong.

I heard people walking around outside my door. Someone knocked a lamp over and I heard Darry yell at that person. I smiled to myself Darry really was not a morning person, and then suddenly everyone went deathly quiet. I coked my head to the side, something I did when I was confused. Then the door opened a crack, just wide enough for an eye, I think it was Soda's only his eyes could look that happy. I gave a small wave to show that I was awake, and that everyone could stop tip toeing around the door. Soda's eye moved away but I saw a flash of his grin. Then the door flew open and he came running in.

"Ponyboy! Golly! You had us scared to death!"

I gave a small smile, but it was an awkward one. I don't think Soda noticed though. Darry walked in, he had a hard line pasted on his face. He looked at me dead in the eye and said in a hard voice.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

The hardness in his voice scared me a little bit. I think he even scared Soda to, I looked away then shrugged. There really wasn't much to tell.

"Do you know what kind of hell we went through last night? Huh? First you're two hours past curfew, second it's raining sheets out there and if that wasn't bad enough, we find you passed out in a pool of your own blood, soaked to the bone and bruised in the park! What the hell happened to you?"

I looked up from the sheets. I knew it must have been a real scare finding me like that, I didn't want to worry anyone, but once I was on that ground I wasn't moving. I honestly couldn't, I felt a flash of anger directed towards Darry. The hell he went through? He wasn't tossed around like a rag doll. Darry was leaning on the door, piercing me with that stare; he was still waiting for an answer.

"What kind of hell you went through huh? So Darry, were _you_ scared out of your head being on Soc territory? Were _you_ the one slammed into a wall and the floor? Were_ you_ the one who was so cold that you could hardly move? No well I'm sorry for not using my head again! It's not like I chose to get whipped around and then pass out in the rain Darry"

He and Soda both blinked. I felt hot tears slowly running down my face. I brushed them away. You never cry in front of Darry. Never. I still glared at him Soda looked between us and said softly

"Darry, I mean, at least he's home now! You can't really get mad at him. It wasn't his fault!"

Darry broke eye contact with me and turned to Soda. Then said in a reasonable voice

"You were just as scared as I was Soda. Just because he's here doesn't mean he's not going to get taught a lesson" he looked back at me "do you know who found you? It was Joey; he was heading back from the DX Station with Marti. Looking around trying to find you just like all of us. He thought you were _dead_ Ponyboy! Dead and you could hardly blame the guy! It scared the living daylights out of him!"

Joey and Marti, they were newcomers to Tulsa. They were also greasers like me, and the rest of the greaser outfits. Joey was only six years old, he had black hair that puffed up, like of looked like a small afro. He had big black eyes and a tanned skin tone, he was the most innocent and fragile kid you could ever meet, he was the last person in the world who I wanted to find me. Joey hated the sight of blood or any form of injury. Tulsa was the last place Marti should have brought him to. Marti was Joey's mother; his father had died in an auto wreck, so it was him and Marti. Marti had long wavy brown hair, she always had it up though, she had Joey's black eyes, but that was as far as resemblance got with those two. Joey looked a lot like his father; he acted like him to sometimes. Marti worked at the DX station with Soda and Steve, she was good with cars and she liked us, she fit right in with our gang.

I starred at my sheets, like I was trying to burn a hole through it. Joey, little innocent Joey, the one person who would cry for hours after seeing the condition I was in last night. I looked away, feeing awful. I heard Darry turn and leave the room; I guess he felt like the lesson was learned. I gripped onto the sheets and clenched my teeth, it really wasn't my fault. I didn't run into the Soc on purpose, and I didn't mean for Joey to find me either! Darry was just finding yet another reason to yell at me.

"Ponyboy…."

I looked back; Soda's eyes didn't have that dancing look in them anymore. They were clouded with worry. Soda was the closest thing to family in my life, he and Johnny. I couldn't imagine what it must have been like when he saw me come through the door. If he was the one who just got beaten, I would have been terrified to. This only made me feel even worst them before.

"I-I I'm sorry Soda…."

He shook his head and then pulled me into a bear hug. Soda was the most understanding person in the world, I knew that I scared him to death but he didn't take it out on me by yelling. Unlike Darry Soda showed his concern just by checking up on me and then standing up for me when Darry started losing his head. he held me for a long time, I felt his body start to shake a little bit. So I held him tighter, we stayed like that for a few minutes and then finally broke a part.

Soda's face had turned a pinkish red, some tears stained his face. Yet his eyes were still dancing and happy. Soda looked at the positives in a situation, he didn't care that I was late, or that I passed out in the rain. The only thing that mattered to him was that I was home and alive.


	3. Chapter 4

The Dark Secret-Chapter 4

Darry ended up leaving early. Even though he told me to stay in bed, I really didn't want to. I'm not exactly the sit still type. Besides I was hungry and Soda was late enough for work. I took out some chocolate cake and milk from the fridge, then while Soda's back was turned a bottle of aspirin. My head was starting to throb and I didn't want it to get worst. I swallowed the aspirin with my milk then waved when Soda and Steve left for work.

I got bored, and my headache didn't exactly go away. So I pulled on my jacket and walked outside, a huge gust of wind sent me flying back to the door. I blinked then shoved my jacket on I headed down to the lot, mine and Johnny's meeting place. I saw him sitting on the curb smoking a cigarette. His gaze was lost in the distance; he jumped when I saw beside him, Johnny was the jumpiest of the gang. Ever since he'd been jumped no one could sneak up on him, or try to scare him.

His big black eyes focused on me, then went round again, he opened his mouth but nothing came out, he tried again finally getting his quiet voice back

"We though…I was told….you were dead!"

I laughed in spite of myself shaking my head, the look on his face told me to stop. I tried my best. I sighed, last night felt like a dream; Johnny was still staring down at me, waiting for an answer. I knew he wouldn't freak out at me like Darry did, yet I still didn't want to share my story.

"I walked into Soc territory last night. I didn't mean to, I mean it was raining so hard, and I made a wrong turn I guess. They got me, and well I passed out in park"

Johnny turned away, his eyes still huge. His hand was shaking a little bit, he took a long drag of his cigarette not saying a word.

"Darry blew me off to Mexico he was so mad. I don't understand why though! It's not like I did it on purpose! It's like he thinks that yelling will make everything better. It doesn't"

Johnny leaned on my shoulder he didn't say anything, and he didn't have too. He never did, as long as I could vent I was happy, as long as someone listened I was happy. We stayed in the lot for a few hours smoking, skipping rocks, then when it got late looked up at the stars. I wasn't worried about Darry, knowing him he would have taken a night shift or something. He worked too hard.

The wind started picking up again blowing out our fire. It wasn't long before we started shivering. Both of us had our jackets on but the floor was still cold and the wind really didn't help. I pushed myself up off the ground, my teeth started to chatter. Johnny did the same thing.

"I guess I better get home"

Johnny only nodded. His folks didn't care if he stayed out late, they didn't care if he never walked through that door again. He laid back down I sighed and stood up

"Johnny? Do you want to head over to my place?"

He didn't hear me; he was fast asleep in the lot. Johnny was able to adjust to cold weather; he spent many of his nights outside. Sometimes Dally would find him and carry him back to his place. That was only when he wasn't drunk, jailed, or fighting. So not too often.

I was almost home when I saw the car trailing me. I felt my heart pick up speed, my feet doing the same. I didn't look back; I didn't have to, to know it was the guys from yesterday. Part of me knew that they'd come hunting me down, but I didn't want to believe myself. I broke into a dead sprint, I was fast and I could see the lights from my house I could hear the car picking up speed behind me.

I was almost at the gate when the car swirled in front of me. I hit the car and flew back. I landed on my back, the wind getting knocked out of me. I heard the car doors open and slam shut that got me on my feet fast. Just as I suspected it was the guys from last night I backed away as they flicked a switch blade out. My eyes shifted to the house, the lights were on; if I yelled would Darry and Soda hear me? One way to find out

I opened my mouth and shouted for my brothers, just as I got Soda's name out I was on the ground again. I struggled to get plumb face off of me; I ignored the hot blood running down my face as I called for help again.

"Shut that kid up! David hurry up or I will!"

I felt David pick me up a little then slam my head back down. I felt the strong impact of the ground connect with my skull. Everything went blurry for a second I blinked it away then yelled again.

_Why weren't they coming to help me?_

I felt David pick me up again, this time I wasn't dropped. I tried calling for help again but it didn't work. I was conscious, but I felt likeI wasn't connected to my body. I could hear them but it was muffled, I felt my body being tossed onto something. Maybe a car, but I didn't feel the impact. I didn't even feel scared as the soc drove away with me.


	4. Chapter 5

The Dark Secret Chapter 5

DALLY

I walked out of the store with a pack of Kools, some cigarettes and even a pack of gum. It was hilarious how clueless people can be nowadays. I walked down the streets, it was pretty quiet. Normally some stupid kids were running up and down the streets, or some soc was tearing apart some greaser.

I shrugged not caring in the least; I found my feet leading me to the vacant lot. I had a sneaking feeling I might find Johnny there. He and Ponyboy, those two were always there, smoking or just talking. I reached the lot, but neither one was there, I frowned. That was really different. I headed over to the Curtis house,

Darry's truck was still in the driveway. The frown deepened. _Why was Darry home? _I opened the gate jumping up the steps; I pushed the door open strolling right in.

"Yello? Anyone home?"

Soda half ran in, his face dropped when he saw me, I rolled my eyes then plopped myself down on their couch. It was old, but I liked it, it was comfortable, Soda leaned on the counter then started smoking. I raised an eyebrow at him, questioning him. He shook his head then tossed me a lighter and a pack.

"So why's Superman still doing home man? Shouldn't he be at work?"

Soda shook his head; his mood was so deep it suffocated me. I jumped up, walking straight towards him blocking him in a corner his eyes flickered but then he relaxed. I repeated my question.

"Where is Darry Soda?"

"He went to the police station" Soda said in a quiet voice.

"Why?" I asked, I tried keeping my voice normal, but my mind was buzzing with questions. _Why would Darry be at the police station? Did something happen_

"Ponyboy never came home last night." He pushed past my arm "some socs took him! I knew I heard him calling, I knew but I ignored him. I ignored my own brothers' cries for help"

My first thought was "That blasted idiot! How could he let that happen" the other was "What soc" I looked back at Soda he had condemned himself to sitting on the armrest of the couch. I rolled my eyes then sat down in the chair across from him.

"Dude, Don't sweat nothing. Knowing Ponyboy he'll think of some form of escape plan, almost get killed in the process then make his way back home"

The look Soda gave me was full of anger. He didn't have that self-pity look anymore. I gave a small smile; I knew that Soda was tough. Sometimes you just had to force it out of him seeing my smile, the anger drained from Soda's face.

"Shut up Dally. He's my brother. What did you expect? Me to just sit around watch TV warm his bed? Maybe you're hard to the point of caring but I'm not"

His comment took me back for a second. Soda wasn't exactly the snapping type, even if he was no one talks to me like that. I stood up then looked at him right in the eye.

"Oh I do care. I just don't worry myself sick over something that will blow over. I'm sure he'll turn up"

With that I walked out the door. The sun had disappeared in the clouds shadows. I headed over to an alleyway. No one ever stepped foot here, everyone knew this was my spot, anyone who stepped foot in got pumbled.

_Who would want to take Ponyboy and why? It's not like he has anything they'd want. Was it Paul? Darry's old teammate? Was it an old enemy of Sodas' why would anyone take Ponyboy?_

I groaned in frustration. There wasn't anything Ponyboy had that could make a soc want to get him. Kill him even, I racked my brain thinking but then gave up. The sky had turned dark, some stars were peeking out. I pushed off the wall and headed to find some shelter. I found myself at Buck Merill's place. I pushed the door open; Buck was passed out on the couch with a beer in his hands.

"Drunken idiot" I mumbled

I walked up the stairs and then walked into the guest room. I let my weight drop onto the bed; I started at the pale ceiling trying to think of other reasons. Then cussed myself out. Before I knew it I fell asleep


	5. Chapter 6

The Dark Secret Chapter 6

I woke up on a cold floor. I pushed myself up off the ground the room spun a little bit. I leaned against the wall. I looked around, cracks of light appeared the wall, and I was in a tight room which felt like it was still moving. Then I realized, the room was moving! I was in a car. Then all the events of yesterday hit me like a wave. Socs had kidnapped me, I called for help and no one came.

I wasn't changed to the wall or anything. I guess the socs figured I'd be out for the entire ride. Maybe they were right; it was hard to tell where I was or what time it was. I stood up, and then almost truly fell over. I caught my balance catching the rhythm of the car; I walked over to the door. Obviously it was locked, and from the outside, the back of the car was one colour. Grey. Or metal, no way in hell was I getting outta here on my own.

I sat back down trying to think of an escape plan. I knew a good percent of Socs were dumber than a bag of hammers. Maybe I could outsmart one then run to the nearest gas station or something. I knew it was a pretty farfetched plan, but it was better than nothing, I sighed thinking about home. I wondered vaguely what was happening; they knew I was gone for sure by now. I wonder what they were doing, I knew Soda would be worried but I couldn't help but question Darry's thoughts.

Maybe he was happy. Chances are these socs were going to kill me, so I would never have to bug him. He'd have one less mouth to feed, could go to a university, and save his vocal cords. Since I wouldn't be there he'd have no one to yell at anymore. There'd be an extra room, so I guess our gang wouldn't have to stretch out on the couch anymore. I sighed

_Did Darry truly feel this way about me? Am I right? Will he put up an act for Soda?_

The car then jerked to a stop sending me flying forward. I quickly caught myself forcing my body to the back on the van. The door was yanked open, sunlight filling every spot; I had to cover my eyes_._ The soc with the plumb face, stepped in, I could finally see him clearly. I'm pretty sure someone called him David last night. He had cheap hollow brown eyes, with matching brown hair that was sent in complicated swirls. He had broad shoulders like Darry, and a flat stomach, his skin was deeply tanned. He had the crazy smile on, the same one from the night we first met.

"Hello Greaser" he said in a way over friendly voice. He stepped towards me "Let's go for a walk"

I slowly stood up then bolted out of the van. I made it three steps which was better than I expected before I was yanked back. It was one of the socs friends; he had jet black hair, pale skin and moss green eyes. He reminded me of a vampire. David jumped out of the car then grabbed my arm, his voice went hard.

"I said a walk greaser. Not a run"

I fixed him with a hard glare, I kept my mouth shut, and something I was good at and planned to do until my heart stopped beating. David motioned for the vampire to releases my sleeve. He hesitated then let go David half lead, half dragged me down a path into a forest.

There were trees everywhere, most were broken branches. It covered every section of land, blocking out all forms of communication. Exactly what David wanted. Even if I did get away I didn't know these forests I'd surely get lost and I couldn't scream for help. I followed David down the forest, he kept making complicated and fast turns. Bringing us deeper into the forest, farther away from any form of help.

Finally he stopped he pushed me back into a tree then flicked out his switchblade. He looked at me straight in the eye. I stood tall and stared back. If you want to know the truth I was really scared, but there was no way I was going to let him know it. I wasn't going down scared and pathetic.

"Okay greaser. We can do this the easy way. Or hard basically I need you to get in touch with your buddy; he has answers to questions we want. If you don't" he smiled "well I'm sure we can squeeze it outta you" he whispered in my ear "painfully"

It took every ounce of me not to tremble. I knew he wasn't bluffing; they could cut me into ribbons. What greaser would have information a soc would want? Was it Darry that they wanted? Were they old friends to? Either way I wasn't throwing one of my buddies under the bus. I crossed my arms then leaned back onto the tree, my answer written all over my face. David laughed then shrugged,

"Whatever kid. Either way, we're getting what we want, if it means killing you then that's just one obstacle we got past" he grinned widely that look for flesh creeping in his eyes.

I swallowed, his placed the switch blade to my forehead then drew a thin line down my face; I closed my eye feeling the blade fall over the lid. I opened my eye to see the switchblade covered with blood. My blood, I felt the blood pouring down my face I felt a little sick but I wasn't going to cave.

"Kid, you're in for a rough night but I'm in for a fun one"


	6. Chapter 7

The Dark Secret Chapter 7

I barley felt the impact of the tree when David flung me into it. The sky was turning dark now; I still hadn't let a word slip my mouth. It was getting really hard though to be honest, my breath was ragged and a sharp pain sliced through me whenever I sucked in more air. David had cut me, punched me and tossed me around. I knew I looked weak, by now he's probably either expected me to drop dead, or finally say something. Boy was he wrong, another pet peeve Darry had against me was when I didn't want to talk, I wasn't going to.

"I'm going to freaken kill you kid!" David growled "Don't you care? Just give the damn phone call!"

David had been growling his plan out at me. He wanted me to call home; David was going to threaten my life to my brothers. Tell them he would kill me if he didn't get hold of another greaser. He wouldn't tell me who, I kept racking my brain trying to think of someone. I thought it was Two-bit for a while. He must have been drunk and ticked David off, though I started thinking against it after a while. It was getting hard to think straight anyways.

I stood up, the world tilted a little bit and I felt nauseous. David smiled in amusement then grabbed my arm. I guess he figured I was ready to go through with his plan, I was but I had a backup plan. I had a gut wrenching feeling that Soda wouldn't remember, but we had this useless code when we were younger. Saying hell three times would mean help. We use to get the two words confused. My plan was to say "help" then yell out forest. Hopefully Soda would get the message. I needed help and I was in a forest.

We reached the meeting spot, the other socs were chilling by a fire drinking cans of beer. By all the smashed cans they were drunk, that lit up a spark of hope. If David wasn't looking I could bolt out of there! He tossed me back to the ground then pointed at me like if I was a dog. I rolled my eyes then watched as he walked into the car I slowly stood up, I knew I'd lost tons of blood. Yet I knew I wouldn't have a chance like this again, everyone was drunk and I wasn't in David's sight. I slowly backed away then started sprinting as best as I could. I heard someone shout but I didn't turn back.

Then I heard more shouting then a gun shot. I stumbled a little. Then tried running even harder, my vision kept getting worst. I ducked into the forest trying to keep close to the road, but out of sight if David drove around with his car. I heard the car then ran harder I didn't see a root then fell. I felt my body fall down into a hole crunching sticks and leaves, I felt my body freeze, and if David was willing to shoot one of his buddies then I'd be dead the second he found me. I held my breath I heard the car stop and the door slamming shut.

David crept through the forest; if he was trying to be sneaky then he was doing a god awful job. I tensed as he came closer to my hole, I quickly tried covering myself in some leaves I heard David crunch his way by me. After a few seconds I let out breath of relief, I waited a few seconds longer before slowly sitting up I looked around. I could still see his car I stood up, feeling the world tilt again. Then pulled myself out of the hole I looked around again then took off. I had bolted right through the trees and was about to take off to the streets when I strong hand grabbed me.

I turned around expecting to see David, but it wasn't it was vampire guy. My heart rate quickened I looked back and saw David come out of the forest. He shot daggers at me through his eyes.

"Good job Hunter, let's bring him back to the truck"

Hunter only nodded then shoved me to the truck. I saw the dead body, his eyes just stared up at the clouds, but I knew he couldn't see them. There was a clean shot right through his forehead, blood covering his face and clothing. He looked 17, maybe 18, he was wearing jeans and green and blue plaid his eyes were blue but his skin was pale. He was dead, gone forever.

My body started to shiver, that could be me. I was surprised that I hadn't passed out from blood loss yet. I was holding on alright, but didn't know for how much longer. Hunter and David threw me in the truck I flew through the air like a rag doll. Then slid into the wall, the car started moving again, but not for long. Soon I was yanked out of the car and brought into a closed gas station. Another soc had showed up before us and unlocked the door; David threw me to the counter then held the gun out. I dialed my house number then slowly handed the phone to David.

He put the phone on speaker. Soda answered.

"Hello?" he sounded tired and breathless. David only smiled.

"Hello, which Curtis brother are you? Soda or Darry?"

There was a pause, and then Darry's voice showed up on the line. I guess they figured it out. If not they were gonna real soon.

"This is Darry. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Well, well Darry, I have a little someone I think you'd like to say hello to!"

Hunter yanked my hair, and I yelped in spite of myself. I heard Soda in the background start to freak out. I could picture Darry holding his back with a scowl.

"Yes, Ponyboy's with us, and well he's not doing too well. Losing blood maybe has a concussion and well barley conscious"

Darry almost growled, his patience was slipping. "What. Do. You. Want?"

David's smile grew. He was loving every second of this.

"It's simple. I want Dally. He has some answers I need, if he doesn't give me the information I need Ponyboy's dead. Just like my buddy"

Then he hung up. I stared at him in disbelief. My small hope for survival was gone, Dally? Dally would never help me. My brothers knew it and I bet deep down David knew it too.


	7. Chapter 8

The Dark Secret Chapter 8

DALLY

I rolled over falling off of Buck's bed. I swore under my breath then slowly stood up. I looked outside. It was ugly out, the sky was black no one was outside, fearing that it was going to rain. I shrugged my jacket on the walked outside. Just as a predicted no one was outside I lit up a cigarette then walked down the street.

I saw Johnny in the lot, still asleep. I sighed then sat down beside him, he jumped almost a foot high. Johnny may be scared of his own shadow but he was survival instincts were better than anyone else's. He looked over at me, black eyes bigger than ever once he realized that I t was me he relaxed. I handed him a cigarette and we smoked in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, he's as good as dead out there" my voice was hard. Speaking with a sense of reality. We all knew it was true; no one wanted to admit it.

"That's not true" Johnny's voice shook a little, but it had edge in it.

"What? How? Johnny come on, we don't even know where he is!"

"No. We don't, he didn't say anything while the socs talked to Darry. He's still alive though! Soda heard him, and the socs said that they'll let him go, just on one condition."

I raised my eyebrow waiting for him to continue. I was having a hard time believing all this though. These were socs they were deceiving, and liars chances are that they'd get what they wanted then kill Ponyboy. Johnny took my hint to continue.

"They said that you had answers to some questions they had and if you talked to them then they'd let Ponyboy go!"

I felt a small pain in my stomach. Only three socs knew me well enough to want answers. David, Hunter and Tyson I thought that they'd forgotten about me by now. It happened almost three years ago,

I had just moved to Tulsa. I had left New York without looking back, or saying any goodbyes. When I got to Tulsa I arrived on soc territory. That's where I met David Hunter and Tyson. They caught me in a bar; I was drunk or pretty drunk. They asked me some questions; I was too drunk to care. I found out that my older sister Destiny had come to Tulsa, and joined their gang.

Destiny and I were never close. She was as good as dead to me, but back then I jumped at the chance to see my sister again. They told me that if I could scoop up some information for them I could join their gang and be with my sister again. I had to pretend to be a greaser, get close to them. Earn their trust, and then help the socs in a rumble to take them all out for good. No more greasers, just the socs and middle class.

Now I didn't care to see Destiny. She ran out of me when I was 12. Now I didn't even remember what she looked like. I agreed with the socs then moved into greaser territory, after a few months it worked they accepted me.

As ironic as it sounds, I did become friends with everyone. I never told anyone about Destiny and I wasn't planning to. I also wasn't exactly planning to explain the real reason why I showed up here. I knew that if I did go they would blow my cover in front of Ponyboy but at the same time save him. If I didn't well Ponyboy would be dead and everyone would hate me. I looked over at Johnny. For once he had a glint of hope in his eyes, if Ponyboy found out he'd tell everyone, but I could knock some sense into the kid.

"Alright Johnny. I'll go"


	8. Chapter 9

The Dark Secret Chapter 9

I didn't sleep all night. By this point I had no clue how long I had been away from home. My body had bruises, and bad cutes everywhere. I knew I was as white as a ghost, I was numb inside and out. No matter how hard they hit me I just couldn't feel anything more, it was like I was mentally detached to my body. I felt the phone being shoved into my hands, David starring me down with a hard gaze. He was pretty mad at me, I hadn't breathed a word out to any of them, I slowly dialed the house number then with a shaky hand handed the phone to David.

"Why hello there, Darryl" David's tone was light and teasing. I knew that, that would tick Darry off.

"He's here" Darry's voice was hard. I barley recognized it

Soon Dally's voice appeared I saw something flicker in David's eyes. It sure wasn't that crazy look.

"Hello Dally."

"Just tell me where you want to meet up David. I am in no mood for chitchat"

Whatever form of pleasant look that was in David's eyes vanished. He was back to business; he put the phone back to his ear. He said a location, one I didn't recognize. Not like it mattered anyways. Then David slammed the phone back down making me jump, he turned to Hunter and said

"Find Destiny. Get here in here"

The name didn't mean anything to me, but for some odd reason it sounded familiar. I had met a person with that name, or I don't think that I did. Hunter dialed a number then walked out of them room talking in a quick and hushed tone voice. I looked back at David he was off in his own world.

Part of me was thinking of making another break for it. I looked around the room; it was a two story house. They had me trapped in the basement, but it wasn't like I was tied down, this is the second time they made a mistake like that. I guess they figured I was too beat up to do anything. I laughed to myself, I didn't know what had gotten into me, I guess I was just to knocked up to care. The worst they could do was killing me, but then they'd lose their leverage. They could beat me but I didn't feel anything anymore. I didn't even feel any form of emotions towards my home. It was like a completely different me,

I felt my hands grip on the wooden table and start to yank a loose piece off without being noticed. Finally with a solid yank I was able to pull off a fairly large piece of the table then stood up. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, and I felt it on the side of my head. I slowly made my way towards David gripping the wood. His back was towards me, I felt a smile slowly form on my face, but it wasn't for amusement.

I raised the wood above my head; Hunter shouted for David to run when I plunged the wood into his shoulder blade then dragged it down his back. He yelped in pain and then whipped around at me he shoved me back. The wood came with me but I didn't fall over. I knew this time I had the crazed look in my eye, I could hardly think straight. The one thing on my mind was getting away, no matter whom or what got in my way.

I turned and made my way to the door; with a weapon in my hand I wasn't scared. Hunter was ready for me, unlike David. He pulled out his switchblade poised to strike me if he had to. Last week, if someone had a switchblade I'd be scared out of my mind but now I couldn't care less.

I elbowed him in the gut; his blade found my arm slices it. That opened the thousand cuts on my arm, allowing more blood to pour out of my body. I forced the wood onto his right thigh; shoving it in as far as I could before Hunter kicked me aside. He staggered back; my breathing was starting to get hard. Each breath was a sharp pain. My vision was also starting to get foggy, but I ignored it. At this point David had recovered holding me back I struggled thrashing widely, I got a flew blows because of it. Finally a blow was so strong I blacked out for a second.

My body welcomed passing out, I hadn't slept in days, maybe weeks. But I didn't want mentally. I couldn't let my guard down for a second. I heard someone come down the stairs. She had white blonde hair that stretched to her waist. She had an elfish face; she was smiling with a sharp tooth grin. She looked so familiar, but I had never seen her before.

"Hello Destiny"

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 10

The Dark Secret Chapter 10

DALLY

I walked into the Curtis house, everyone in the gang was there, including Marti and Joey. The conversation seemed to stop when I walked in, that bugged me. I narrowed my eyes then jumped on onto the counter beside Soda. It was Thursday; Ponyboy had officially been gone for two weeks now. Last week David made that phone call, I was supposed to meet up with him today and Destiny was going to be there.

I didn't know what to think when it came to my sister anymore. She gave up on me and ran off leaving me with our drunken old man. The day she left proved me to that I meant as much to her as her socks did. Everyone's eyes were still on me, but were slowly starting to look away.

"Did you want one of us to come with you?" Marti asked

She was a tough chick, I had to give her that much. She was someone who you wanted on your side. Joey was sleeping in her arms, she wanted Ponyboy back too, she met Ponyboy first and they had gotten really close before the socs snatched him. I shook my head knowing if she came David would either kill her, Ponyboy or both of them. I didn't want her or anyone finding out about Destiny. I could make Ponyboy forget, but not them

"No Marti. I have to do this. Alone"

I looked at everyone in the room when I said that, just so they knew I was being clear. No one was to come with me. No one was to find out why I really did come to greaser territory. I looked at the clock it was just after 10:00pm, the place that David wanted me to meet him at was at least three hours away. I jumped off of the counter

"I guess I better go get him."

I made it at least three steps out when Joey ran out, he grabbed my legs. I was tempted to kick the kid off. No matter whose kid it was I still hated kids.

"What do you want Joey?" I said cooler then I should have.

"J-Just bring him home! p-please Dally," he was shaking like I leaf, I knew Joey was terrified of me. I had to give him credit though; the kid had guts coming out like that. I rolled my eyes and picked him up. He looked at me with huge eyes; he thought I was going to hit him.

"I will Joey; I promise you I'll bring him home"

I put him down right as Marti ran out scooping him up in her arms. She waved at me then walked back inside scolding Joey for running off like that. I rolled my eyes then got into my car then prepared myself for what was soon to come. I was going to come face to face with Destiny. The girl who I once called my sister, now she's just another face to me.

My plan was simple. Get Ponyboy; get it into his mind that I was dead then leave with the socs. If he was as beat up as I expected him to be then this wouldn't be hard at all. I could leave and start new again. It was bound to happen eventually, why not start now?

Trees and other cars passed by me in a blur. Three hours felt like three minutes. Before I knew it was stepping out of the car, heater fully loaded in case something went wrong. David and Hunter stepped out before me smiling sickly. It was a shock to me that I found myself doing the same thing.

"Welcome back Dally"

"Good to be back David"


	10. Chapter 11

The Dark Secret Chapter 11

DALLY

David and Hunter lead me inside the tiny house. There were only two floors, I expected Ponyboy to be on the bottom. I mean it would be pretty stupid if he was upstairs that's basically them saying "run for the hills!" unless they figured he was to beat up to move.

David and Hunter looked about the same. Hunter still was pale and had a panther slouch, he still had that blood craving look in his hard eyes. David got a little chubbier, but it was mostly from muscles. We lead me down to the basement, it was a bare room, I saw from a post there was a chunk of wood missing, I big one.

_Did they use wood stake on him?_

Hunter caught me eyeing the table, without a word he lifted up his shorts showing a huge scar. I felt a small smile tug on my lips. Figured Ponyboy would pull a stunt like that, and then David walked in with Ponyboy, I felt my eyes widen a little bit, nothing noticeable.

Ponyboy was pale, like a fish's belly. He was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises. Some I could tell were not that bad, others were deep. He slowly raised his head to look at me. That playful look he had in his eye was gone; no traces of it were left. Instead they looked tired and crazy. He had a hard look on his face, like if he didn't know who I was anymore. He took a step towards me, yanking his arm out of David's grasp.

He took both of us by surprise, with a hard look I told David to stay where he was; Ponyboy was soon right in front of me. Normally he wouldn't dare step this close, I knew I scared Ponyboy, but not anymore. He looked at me dead in the eye, and then punched me right in the jaw.

I staggered back, in shock. My first reaction was to grab his beat up body and show him who he's dealing with. The other was just shocked. Ponyboy had a look full of hatred in his eyes, I went to swing again, and this time I caught his arm then pressed him against the wall. He tried struggling then gave up.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Aren't you glad I came? I'm here to bring you home!" I shouted at him,

"Right! You think I'm dumb enough to believe that!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm here to take you home before you drop dead!"

"So then what are you going to do about Destiny? And your friends huh Dally? This was a set up wasn't it? You're not here to being me home are you! You're going to kill me then run off with your soc friends! Admit it!"

I took a step back, so it was true. Destiny was here and she told him everything, I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"I am here to take you home. I will Ponyboy,"

He rolled his eyes I don't know why that just sparked some more anger in me. I shoved him back to the wall, and then growled.

"Listen Ponyboy this is what's going to happen. I'm not taking you home. I'm going to take you to a gas station or something. When you finally get home you're going to tell everyone that I was killed and you managed to find your way back to civilization. Got it? You don't know about Destiny! You think that the socs killed me and then ran off you don't know where"

Then before he could argue I slammed his head back into the wall. He body dropped like a ton of lead, I checked his pulse then tossed him over my shoulder like a ragdoll. David and Hunter nodded in approval. Then Destiny walked into the room.

"Hello Dallas. Golly I hardly recognized you"

"Save it Destiny, I don't want to hear it, you're nothing to me" my voice was ice cold. I turned to David "I'm going to drop him off at the closest gas station. I'll be back"

"How do you know this will work? That he won't wake up and remember everything that happened?" David's voice wasn't full of mock

"I've done this before. It will work."

_It has to work._


	11. Chapter 12

The Dark Secret Chapter 12

I woke up lying on a bench. I sat up and regretted it instantly. The world spun a little and I hurt all over. I say up straight getting a better look of my surroundings the sun was gone, it was replaced with dark clouds. It looked like it was going to rain; there were no cars in sight I looked to my left, all I could see was a long strip of road and trees. I looked back over my shoulder there was a gas station, and a pay phone.

I wondered how I got here. I looked down at my feet my shoes had holes in them; there were some red spots on the exposed skin. Come to think of it, my entire body was covered in red spots. Some small, some really big. I tried thinking back,

_What the hell happened?_

A man walked out of the gas station, a small bell chimed causing me to jump. I don't know why but my cautious streak was higher than ever. The man was short and bald. He had a tattoo of a snake on the side of his head. His brown eyes widened when he got sight of me, he slowly made his way.

I felt my body jerk upward the man put his hands up in surrender, he looked safe enough, but really didn't a lot of people?

"Look son, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to take you to a hospital"

His voice was gentle, like he was talking to an animal, I felt myself slowly stepping towards him. He put his arm around my shoulders I winced at a small pain it caused. His eyes should sympathy, he lead me to his car and helped me in. The ride to the hospital was a blur; the man didn't ask me any questions. When we got there he helped me out and brought me to the front desk.

The lady jumped up, she had bright blonde hair that was pulled back into a bun. She was wearing plain black jeans and a white t-shirt with the hospital logo on it.

"What happened?"  
>She called a doctor in while she asked. I saw the man who helped me looked over at me, he wanted to know too. I opened my mouth when a doctor came in; he looked about 20 with short brown hair and green eyes. He looked kind of looked plain, like a regular person.<p>

"What happened son?" his eyes were fixed on me.

"I-I-"

What_ did happen to me?_

The doctor shook his head then looked at the man with the snake tattoo.

"You his father? Brother? Best friend?" he sounded a little harsh, like he really couldn't care less.

"Uh no, I just found him on the streets and brought him here"

The doctor nodded, I guess his way of saying a thank you then started leading me away. He waved at me; I gave a small wave back before the doctor closed the store. He motioned me to sit on the bed.

He pulled out a clip board then a try full of sliver tools. None of them looked familiar to me. He sat down on a green chair across from me, he looked up and me and put some bulky glasses on.

"Okay, what's your name son?"

_Ummmmmmmm_

I couldn't even remember my own name. The doctor sighed then wrote something down on his clipboard. Then looked back at me

"Do you know if you have any family?"

I shook my head slightly.

"Where you were born and raised?"

Another head shake

"Friends?"

I shook my head again. The doctor sighed, I didn't get it, and I knew I had to have someone that I could trust! Was I an orphan? A kid who just traveled from town to town?

"Okay kid, I'm thinking that you've got amnesia. That is you're having memory problems, I'm guessing that it's come from whatever got a hold of you and beat you like this"

I gave a small nod; I felt my fist tighten together.

"I'm going to run some tests, see how bad the amnesia is then clean up and close off all your cuts. Got it kid?"

He ruffled my hair then started running closing and cleaning all my wounds. It was like magic; the red turned into a pink and was lined with a black thread. I didn't remember how they got there. It was like I fell asleep then woke up and there they were,

They cuts appeared and my memory disappeared. After a few hours of questions the doctor finally gave up then walked out. He came back in with two boys, one looked 16 or17 he had light blonde hair and brown eyes. They looked really happy he was wearing a red plain shirt and some low cut jeans. His feet were bare. Then man beside him was tall with broad shoulders and brown hair. His eyes were blazing blue,

The boy in the plaid ran over almost jumping on me, I took big steps back, the happy look in his eye vanished. He looked confused and hurt; the doctor whispered something in the man's ear. His eyes widened then returned to normal; he walked over to the boy then said the same thing.

"No! No I-I I don't believe it! Ponyboy don't you remember me? It's me Soda! I'm your brother!"

I almost felt bad when I shook my head.


	12. Chapter 13

The Dark Secret Chapter 13

The doctor let the two guys take me "home" I really didn't know where that was. I was hesitant in getting in the car with them. They both sat in the front, but the boy kept shooting pleading glances at me. Begging me to remember, something _anything_. For his sake I tried I really did, but everything just seemed like a black cloud.

I kept getting lost in what was real or what wasn't. I was getting flashbacks of random moments. Some were of these guys hurting me, it was raining and dark. They looked like they wanted to kill me, I tried bypassing that memory. Another was with that man; he was yelling at me for something, I didn't know what. I kept getting a bad feeling about him; I didn't want to get close to him.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a good looking house. It wasn't really big, but it wasn't the size of a shack. I slowly got out of the car they lead me into the house. I was taken aback by the loud music and TV, there were some people sitting on the couch laughing and enjoying the music. When the door closed they all looked over, and then froze.

A girl stood up. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, she was staring at me, I took a small step back, the boy caught my arm. I stood still; she looked speechless like she couldn't believe her eyes. In fact everyone in the room was looking at me like that, I felt my body stiffen, I didn't like all this attention.

"Would you stop staring at me?" I didn't mean to snap, but really I couldn't help it.

Everyone's eyes widened, I saw two guys fight a smile. One had rusty side burns, the other had wheat blonde hair that was in complicated swirls. The girl however looked confused, so did the boy and the man. That was the first thing I said since this mess had started, I wanted to book it out of there. I didn't know any of these people! They were strangers to me.

"Ponyboy….are you….what happened? We were all so worried!"

I stiffened again. Obviously everyone in here knew me, but I didn't know any of them! They didn't know that though, I felt the words escape my lips before I thought about it

"Who are you?"

Suddenly the laughter died down, the man turned off the radio and TV, I don't think anyone noticed. They were all staring at me, again. The girl looked shocked she stepped forward; I felt the wall behind me.

"It's…..Ponyboy it's me, Marti"

The man sat down on the arm rest, he looked really tired. He sighed everyone looked over at him. I breathed out.

"Guys, Ponyboy has amnesia, the doctor says it's really bad. He doesn't know me, or Soda. He doesn't know mom or dad, or any of you guys"

The silence in the room grew all eyes were back on me. I couldn't help but notice one set of eyes. They were dark like his skin, he was small he looked like he was frozen in place, and fighting tears. One of the people put his arm around him; I don't think he noticed his eyes were fixed on me.

"wh-where's Dally?"

Someone had whispered it; it had come from the boy with the white blonde hair. Everyone looked back at him. An idea dawning on all of them, me too. That name sounded really familiar. Not like a black memory, a recent one. I knew I heard that before, it was at the tip of my tongue,

"He's…..he's dead"

I remembered him; it was really vague though, for some reason when I thought of a person named Dally, I remembered this boy, almost a man. He had been beaten by these people, and I had run. I don't know why I could remember that but nothing else; it just struck out to me. Someone let out a small whimper.

I looked up; it was the boy with the black eyes. He was shaking, his eyes pleading for me to take back what I had just said. It looked like he was the only one that believed me. Everyone else must have figured that I was too screwed in the head to know what I was talking about.

"Ponyboy….maybe you should just sit down. Let's….let's try getting pieces of your memory back"

It was the man. He sounded like he was trying really hard to let my comment pass. I figured I owed it to him to sit down, so I did. Everyone started saying their names, that's all that the man, or Darry would allow for tonight.

Steve, Johnny, Soda, Darry, Two Bit, Marti and Dally. Six people who I've known all my life and I didn't remember them. I felt a cold feeling in my gut; it felt wrong that I didn't know them. Just for them I would try to remember,

Slowly everyone started to leave. Soon it was just me, Marti, Soda and Darry. They told me stories about when we were younger. I laughed with them and found myself crying when they told me that our parents were dead. Marti just stayed quiet she held my hand, it was comforting, I knew that we must have been close.

Just like how I and my brother Soda were close. He told me about Mickey Mouse his horse, he told me about Sandy, he told me about all the jokes we use to play on Darry, he told me about how we liked to laugh and goof off late at nights. He told me that we liked chocolate cake that I liked track and was smart.

Eventually the tone in his voice was a pleading and begging. He wanted to force everything back into my mind. Darry tried stopping him a few times, but Soda just ignored him. He just kept pushing. It was like he wanted to rewind time, keep me from being taken away from him.

They also explained what had happened to me. I was coming home when some socs, a viscous gang had kidnapped me, and that's how I was scarred in every place imaginable. He told me how I cried for him or Darry to help, but he didn't come, because he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. Soon he was crying he blamed himself for the damage that had been done. I felt myself hugging him as he cried.

I may not remember everything, but I knew Soda was my brother and I had to rebuild whatever was lost between us.


	13. Chapter 14

The Dark Secret Chapter 14

DALLY

I leaned on the fancy carved table. So this was the soc life, drinking beer, partying in fancy houses. I couldn't help comparing it to greaser life, when I thought is about really, things weren't that different. We got drunk half of the time, and had fun. Destiny was around a lot, but I just kept my distance from her.

One afternoon I found myself looking back. Destiny really did change a lot; when we were younger her hair was always in small braids. My mother loved them, especially on her baby girl. Destiny's hair was never down, she loved playing outside, she'd always come home filthy. My mother would just shake her head and bath her. Now her hair was long and down, it looked super clean. She was a little chubby when she was younger, she use to get teased, oh believe me that wouldn't happen anymore. She was tall with curves, her stomach was flat, and I don't think she could have gotten any smaller.

Her brown eyes looked cold, unlike when she was little. They reminded me of Sodapop's eyes, always laughing and dancing. Now they reminded me of Darry's. She leaned on the wall facing me; I guess she was doing the same thing I was. We both just stood there eyeing each other.

"You've changed" even her voice had changed, from soft to cold.

I gave a harsh laugh, she winced a little bit, I didn't buy it, and I didn't buy anything she pulled. I wasn't going to start to now.

"Yeah? I can't believe you still remember me _sis"_

She straightened crossing her arms over her chest. It looked like the comment took her back. I smiled, but it wasn't close to being friendly.

"Look Dally. I didn't chose to leave, I had to"

I rolled my eyes, then forced up a harsh laugh. I walked over to her almost inches away from her.

"I don't give a shit Destiny. You're dead to me; you left me with _dad_ you know what he did to me after you left? He beat me. I still have the scars on my back and stomach! You left me to die in his arms. When mom died you were everything that kept me _alive!_ Don't think just because we're here now, that, that doesn't change a thing" I snarled at her.'

With that I walked away. I didn't even turn back, I walked out of the room I shoved the door open feeling the cool breeze hit my face.

We were in the middle of nowhere, I guess David and Hunter did that on purpose, they didn't fully trust me yet. I didn't blame them really; I felt my mind wander back to greaser territory. I wondered if Ponyboy told them I was "dead" I knew it'd be a shock to them, but they were as hard as nails. They'd get over it,

I sighed then sat down on a bench a few blocks away from the house. If Ponyboy did make it back alive and told everyone my message, then there wasn't going back. I was stuck here with socs. I guess back then this would have been the ideal life for any greaser or former greaser anyways. I saw cars speeding by in the distance; I knew it'd take me hours to get there. I was tempted to.

Maybe I wouldn't exactly go home to Tulsa, but I'd spent my life traveling from city to city, why stop now? It's not like I had anything holding me back anymore. The wind died down and I smiled to myself. I was going to do it, tonight, it's not like they could kidnap Pony again, and we were at least twelve hours from Tulsa. I walked back into the house, tonight I was leaving. This time for good.

For the rest of the day I kept my poker face on, but my mind was going nuts. Where was I going to go? Somewhere with no socs or greasers, that's for damn sure. I remembered when Ponyboy would ramble on about the country. Maybe I'd start there,

The day passed unnaturally slowly, soon it was almost one in the morning. I could hear David's snores from across the hall. I rolled my eyes; his snores could cover my footsteps. Hunter on the other end was known for creeping the halls and not sleeping. He wasn't in his room. I swallowed then walked into the kitchen, he was there killing an apple.

After dinner I had put my bag in a shed, I hide it really good to, no one would find it. All I had to do was waiting for Hunter to leave. After about an hour of slowly chewing an apple, Hunter walked out of the kitchen. I heard a door close slowly then without waiting any more, I crept out the backdoor.

It was humid out, but I didn't care, I picked up my bag from the shed, I was just about to leave when I heard a familiar voice.

"I'm going with you"

And there stood Destiny.


	14. Chapter 15

The Dark Secret Chapter 15

After spending a week "home" I started falling into the routine. First one up made breakfast, other to do the dishes. For an hour everyday Soda and Darry would try restoring my memory. I think it was working; I still had those flashbacks, some starting making sense. One was of a funeral, I stood there crying with Soda, while Darry just stood there standing tall. I felt the heartache of losing my parents come back to me that night. Soda started to notice, he pulled me aside away from Darry, and he knew Darry made me uncomfortable.

"Hey Kiddo, uh…how's the memory?"

I shrugged then sighed, figured he should know, he could help me pull all the pieces together. I nodded

"I've been having…..I don't know I guess these flashbacks. I just don't know what's real and what's not"

I saw a flicker of hope go through his eyes, a small grin formed on his face, he leaned against the wall.

"Okay, so what are some of your flashbacks?" he asked softly,

"I had one; the night I came home it was about Darry, he was yelling at me for something I don't know what it was. Does that help?"

Soda nodded "That was the morning before you were kidnapped. You accidently stepped onto Soc territory it was raining and they managed to grab hold you. You got away then passed out in park"

I sat down, I kind of remembered that, I felt numb inside from the cold I felt my hands shaking. Soda sat down besides putting his arm around me that helped a little bit.

"Anything else kiddo? Or do you want to stop?"

I shook my head, I wanted my memory back. For Soda's sake I wanted it, I turned to face him better.

"I had one, I was running in a forest, I was running away from someone. He had a gun he had shot one of his friends. I fell into a hole, and I heard him walk past me, I….I left to run again but then I was caught again"

I looked back at him. He was thinking then I saw an idea dawning on him. Then his eyes darkened. Part of me wondered if I should have kept my mouth shut.

"That must have been while the socs had you" he smiled "should have figured you'd try getting away from them"

I felt a small smile form on my face. Maybe I was the type of person who would try a stunt like that. Didn't seem to shock anyone, Soda grinned then Darry walked into the room

"Hey Darry" Soda said, I waved

"Hey guys, I'm going to work late tonight, so Soda? Cook dinner and try not to get food poisoning" he winked then laughed as Soda threw the remote at him. He caught it then tossed it back. Then he was gone.

Soda shook his head and then turned back to me. I leaned on the arm rest, we heard the car drive away then Soda leaned forward.

"Another thing about us brothers, Darry works late all the time, he roofs houses. He works way late way to hard all the time. "He rolled his eyes I felt my eyes roll to.

We stayed there for a while talking he asked me about some of my flashbacks. I said all the ones I could remember, and then Soda told me more about the gang and the socs. He talked about the fights. I felt myself hating them all over again,

Soon he heard Steve and Two Bit rush inside. They're faces were red and huge smiles were pasted on their faces.

"What did you guys do this time?" Soda asked smiling with them.

The two boys just continued laughing, after a few minutes Steve managed to gasp out the story. They were walking around when they met up with Tim Shepard. Tim was bragging about some fancy car he fixed up, so Steve and Two Bit ran off a busted up the car. To prove it they brought home a tire, and a piece of the car.

I felt myself laughing with all of them; it felt good, like all hope really wasn't lost about my memory. They stayed longer and we all laughed and told stories. When they went home I smiled at Soda he put his arm around me.

"We can do it kiddo; we'll get your memory back"

It was at that moment I knew I truly was home, and I was with my real family.


End file.
